Deck building
(Dedicated) Enamored Succubus Kae.jpg Enamored Succubus Kae.jpg Party thrower succubus.png (Fiend) Succubus Twin Bovina.png Succubus Twin Bovina.jpg (Lure) Enticing Succubus.png Enticing Succubus.png (Decadent) Empyrean Ruler Artesia.jpg Empyrean Ruler Artesia.jpg (Nimble) Fantasy Usher White Rabbit.jpg Fantasy Usher White Rabbit.png (Fiend) Succubus Twin Blazena.png (Demon) Ishtar, War Maiden Scourge.png Ishtar, War Maiden Scourge.png (Seraphic) The Original Angel Altea.jpg The Original Angel Altea.jpg (Dilute) Lagu, Elf of Ruling Waters.jpg Lagu, Elf of Ruling Waters.jpg (Noxious) Brackish Lake Chironex.jpg (Uproarious) Spindrift Lover Ran.jpg Spindrift Lover Ran.png Urd, Herald of Doom.jpg (Past) Urd, Herald of Doom.jpg (Hallowed) Empress of Dawn Ilmatar.jpg Empress of Dawn Ilmatar.jpg This page is designed to help you build your deck the best way possible by providing ideal options for both your frontline and your backline, as well as options for specific events. To help build your account, please check out the Experience page. Edit help: to insert a picture: '' *''click "Photo" on the right *''make sure to use full scale'' *''provide link if possible'' *''click add and click page source: to modify icon size replace |right] by |80px] 'or another size Basics When building a deck for battling, and one specialized in either attack or defense, it is important to have both a strong Frontline and Backline. As well, you should generally focus the majority of your efforts in one or the other, in order to maximize your effectiveness in one of attack or defense. Frontline The sole factor for success in building your frontline is the Skills of your cards. While having cards with strong attack or defense may make your front line look formidable, they will only hinder you if they don't possess the right kind of skills. As such, you should pick only the five cards with the most beneficial skills in order to fully bolster your backline, since this is where the majority of your attack and defense comes from. Skill picking Skills come in various magnitudes, with varying amounts of effectiveness depending on the skill. The following chart illustrates the the maximum effect that any skill type can possess at level ten. The table applies to drop skills as well. The type of skill to use, and whether to boost your own attack/defense or lower your opponent's attack/defense will often depend on your situation, as well as your own resources and attribute makeup. The standard method used by people is to use frontlines with only boosting skills. Doing so allows you to use one frontline for all situations without much hassle, and will allow you to fully take advantage of your backline if it's been optimized. However, drop skills will often make much more sense if your backline isn't up to speed, or your opponent has a really strong backline of attack or defense cards, with power to burn. Drop skills which target only one or two elements can often times provide the greatest effect against strong opponents, although these skills require planning ahead against your opponents, which isn't always possible or practical in battles. It is worth noting that drop skills mathmatically have the advantage over boost skills. For example, a great boost to 1 element will increase an attack deck by 25%, provided that the front line card is at skill 10 and all backline cards are of the same element. In our scenario, the base deck is 1,000,000. A 25% boost is an additional 250,000. A defender with a great drop to all elements will decrease that attack by 20%, again, provided that the front line card is skill 10. That results in a 250,000 reduction, effectively negating the boost. It is likely that a five-card great drop defense deck will lower most opponent's attacking deck to less that the base attack of that opponent's original unboosted stats. As long as your deck base stats are higher than your opponents, you should win every single time, provided that you have more skills activate than your opponent. Elemental targeting is also important in skills. Most people will go for a frontline of all one or two element boosting skills, since doing so provides the greatest boosts to your cards, especially if you only have cards of one element. However, if you use more than one element in your deck, skills which target all elements will work better for you. GD to 1 Element results in a 25% drop. Using the same scenario above, this resuls in a 312,500 drop, lowering the opponents strength to 93.75% of his original attack strength (given that the opponent uses all cards of a single element). Backline Your backline makes up the core of your deck. A strong backline can give you a win over someone with a strong frontline, but a pitiful backline. Don't neglect this part of your deck! The most important factor in deciding which cards to use is attack/defense to power ratio. A higher ratio means greater efficiency, which means more attack/defense you are able to provide for every one point of power. This is important for two reasons: *Gaining attribute points becomes painfully slow at later levels *You can't hold infinite cards in your deck (presents don't count) Getting lots of high efficiency cards will allow you to maximize the amount of damage you inflict/absorb and fully take advantage of the amount of attack/defense power you currently have, as well as more fully utilizing the limited space you are alloted. Front Line attack First choice drop cards Any great drop to all defense or great drop to all attack and defense card that is YOUR element is first choice. First choice boost cards Here are cards giving the strongest boost to your one element decks. Second choice boost cards This list is composed of cards giving you the second strongest boost to your one element decks. Please note this list does not include base/regular versions of the cards in the first choice list, as they all give large boosts to your attack. Front Line - Third Choice Cards Here is a list of cards giving you a combination of a strong boost to attack (20+%) together with one of the strongest ATK power in game Attack - Best Backline Cards You are here looking for highest efficiency cards, without forgetting that you have a card slot limit in your deck. Example: Betelgeuse, Winter Overlord has a high efficiency and he is only pwr10, so you might be limited by deck size if you have heavy attack stats This chart includes all cards with an attack efficiency over 850 regardless of cost, and all cards with efficiency over 700 costing below 100pp. Similar information about efficiency can be found on these pages: *Card Power Efficiency *Complex card comparison *LoC Card Database Front line defense First choice drop cards Any great drop to all attack or great drop to all attack and defense card that is YOUR element is first choice. First choice boost cards The following are cards which give the largest boost to your one element decks. Second choice boost cards The following are cards giving the second largest boosts to your one element decks. Please note this list does not include base/regular versions of the cards in the first choice list, as they all give large boosts to your defense. Defense - Best Backline Cards You are here looking for highest efficiency cards, without forgetting that you have a card slot limit in your deck. Example: Inhert, Oracle Ranger has a high efficiency and he is only pwr10, so you might be limited by deck size if you have heavy defense stats This chart includes all cards with an attack efficiency over 850 regardless of cost, and all cards with efficiency over ... costing below ...pp. ( feel free to complete chart below) Similar information about efficiency can be found on these pages: *Card Power Efficiency *Complex card comparison *LoC Card Database Raid Cards Raid Cards Efficiency the power required in raid is (5 + front line pwr) / 2. Thus, assuming you are using 5 cards in your front line, '''the power efficiency of raid cards is computed using the formula (Max ATK) / (PWR required +1) '''A complet'e list of raid card efficiency can be found on the Complex Card Comparsion page, under the column RB Att Eff'' Hall of Fame decks The following frontline decks are ones put together by real users, and which the general community feels is deserving of recognition for being among the top. Attack Decks '' '' Defense Decks See also *Colosseo Deck Building Category:Gameplay Category:Skills Category:Defense Category:Stats Category:Tips/Strategy Category:Forest Ultra Rare EX Category:Water Ultra Rare EX Category:Fire Ultra Rare EX Category:Forest Rare EX Category:Water Rare EX Category:Fire Rare EX Category:Best Deck Category:Raid Boss Skill Category:Battle Royale Category:Tips